


The love letter

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AYY, Love Letters, M/M, Mild panic, Tanaka the actual love letter expert, Tsukishima being Tsukishima, hinata the love letter expert, maybe a bit fluff, none of them actually a love letter expert but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My apologies for not writing for Mysteries but I hit a wall with it. I'll post as soon as I find a way over it.</p></blockquote>





	The love letter

"Is that a love letter?" Hinata's eyes shine all star-like as he stares at the letter Kageyama took from his shoe locker, staring at it uncertainly.

He hands it over to Hinata like he's some sort of expert on them, but it sounds like a good idea so whatever.

“It is!” The red head gleams. “It's the genuine thing. YamaYama-kun is so popular.”

“The hell am I supposed to do with that?” Kageyama asks, visibly uncomfortable by it.

“Read it, of course!” Tanaka grins at him, making them both jump as he suddenly appears between them, tying his shoes. “You read it, so not to offend the person who took their time to write it and turn them down, politely.”

“What if I make them cry?” Kageyama asks.

“I'm sure they're aware of your personality as it is.” Tanaka waves it off. “If not, they're gonna find out. Later then, guys, have a nice weekend!”

And with that, Tanaka is out the picture, as suddenly as he appeared.

“But...”

“But what?”

“But I'm already seeing someone!” The setter panics mildly. “Isn't reading the letter gonna offend him?”

“What's going to offend whom, King?” Tsukishima asks as he walks over to his shoe locker, stopping only when he notices a letter, _a love letter_ , to be precise in Hinata's hands.

“My, my, this is a surprise...” He begins, adjusting his glasses. “Who'd write you a love letter?”

“SUCK IT STINGYSHIMA IT'S NOT MINE IT'S HIS!” Hinata yells as he sticks his tongue out, returning the letter to Kageyama. “Gotta go, have a Skype date in a bit. SEE YOU!”

A sly smile is on Tsukishima's lips before he can stop himself once even Hinata leaves.

“Oh my, what ever shall I do?” He nearly sings it out just because it's too precious to let go. And he gets to make him even more embarrassed. “Could it be that his majesty is already tired of me?”

“It's not like that.” Kageyama says, completely flushed by now, scowling slight as he crosses his arms, still holding the letter.

_Oh, god, his face is just too much._

“I know, I'm just messing with you.” Tsukishima finally drops the matter, holding his face with both of his hands as he connects their foreheads. “I'm sorry.”

They stay like that until Kageyama calms down. A few moments later his shoulders do relax.

 

_“I should read this, right?”_

_“That would be the polite thing to do.”_

_“You don't sound too thrilled about it.”_

_“Forgive me if I'd like to keep you to myself.”_

_“You sound like I'm considering accepting this.”_

_“Just making sure.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for not writing for Mysteries but I hit a wall with it. I'll post as soon as I find a way over it.


End file.
